Paper Sonic: Crumpler's Fate/Chapter 1
Cutscene 1 Sonic can be seen laying down in the middle of Green Hill Zone, appearing very torn apart. A white wisp slowly begins to approach Sonic. It wakes him up. Sonic is very confused. The White Wisp introduces himself. (from this point on as I am lazy to go with a "plot summary" type of thing where it's a lot shorter I've decided to just go on full detail. Basically it will play out kind of like fan fiction instead) "Hello blue thing. I am Blasty. You look really torn apart..." The wisp says. "Yeah yeah... my name is Sonic, by the way." Sonic gets up. He suddenly realizes how injured he is. "Oh no, what happened? I can't run like this!" "I think I can help you a little bit." Blasty says. The screen fades to black. When it fades back in, Sonic is back to normal. "Thanks!" Sonic says happily. Blasty moves a little closer to Sonic. "What hurt you that bad, anyways?" Sonic thinks for a few seconds before jumping (Paper Mario style actions). "I can't remember very clearly, but I think this funny looking person called Crumpler did this. I'm pretty sure he was also planning on taking everything from this place to his dimension or something as well... basically, I need to stop him." Sonic begins to run away before Blasty yells "WAIT!" at him. "Can I come with you? I can help you." Blasty asks. "Sure!" Sonic calls. "As long as you don't get into trouble, I'm up for any amount of help!" A screen appears introducing Blasty, and he is added to the party. Green Hill Zone The player now can explore a much emptyer Green Hill Zone, which is now has a more desaturated green color. There are still some enemies left over, but not many. If you into battle with one, the game will teach the player on how to use combos and dodge attacks. Town (temporary name) Soon after the player leaves Green Hill, they enter a small town named (temporary). It appears very destroyed with a few spared buildings. There are a few NPCs the player can interact with. Most of them talk about the town being destroyed and most of the people have fled. If the player enters the largest building, there would be somebody being attacked by two Crabmeats, and a cutscene would play. "STAY AWAY!" The villager screams at the crabmeats. Sonic and Blasty run towards the villager. "Whatever you are going to say, I don't have time for it! I'm trying to get rid of these two crabs so they don't rip my papers, or worse: wreck this entire building!" The crabmeats move closer to the villager. "What are you here for, Sonic? We don't care for you right now when we're in the middle of a demolition job!" one of the crabmeats run over to a shelf and knocks it over. "Noo! That has important documents! Don't do any more damage!!" "Two crabmeats? A piece of cake! Mind if I help you out?" A battle starts. WIP Category:Subpages Category:Chapters Category:Sonic (series) Category:Storylines